Loosen Up
by The Third Biker Scholar
Summary: Sometimes a Mouse just needs to loosen up. Especially with a lovely mechanic.
1. Chapter 1

I can't help it. Modo is just a damn sexy Martian, and he deserves to get laid. Willingly, joyfully, and above all, often. Oh, and for those who aren't familiar with the term, (Jamie, Jack and Jimmy), it refers to some of the more famous brands of whiskey where I'm from. (Jamison Irish Whiskey, Jack Daniels No. 7, and Jim Beam Whiskey).

Disclaimer: ....if I owned a Biker Mouse, he'd be brought to my house and never seen again.....(Mwahaha!)

I don't even own the whiskey. (pouts)

Loosen Up

The Biker Mice from Mars were out celebrating their latest Tower-crashing victory over Limburger. The owner of the bar they'd saved had been so grateful that he'd thrown a party in their honor. The mice had partied long into the night, especially after their first taste of Earth whiskey.

Charley had tried to stop the bartender from serving them, fearing the worst, but they had been remarkably well-behaved. They only started two bar fights and broke six windows. But the building was still standing, and most everyone was still in one piece, so the girl considered that to be a huge improvement over their usual ways.

After the first fight, Charley had started drinking to ease the headache that had started. Vinnie wasn't around for that. He had gone off with a couple of waitresses that had been eyeing him all night when they'd offered to take him back to their place. They didn't seem to mind that he was a Martian Mouse at all. Throttle had gone to the bar's upstairs room to sleep off all the alcohol he'd had, (and to escape the other waitresses in an effort to stay faithful to Carbine).

Modo had stayed with Charlene. After the many leers and whistles she'd gotten just from walking in the bar, he had sat by her and fended off any drunken suitors that had wandered by. That had actually been the reason for the second bar fight. He'd come back from that fracas and put his arm around her shoulders to warn off any others. Charley had blushed slightly at his actions, and Modo, gentlemouse that he was, started to pull his arm away. She had put a warm hand on his wrist. "You don't have to go. Stay and drink with me a while?"

He smiled at her. "The company of a beautiful lady. Vinnie don't know what he's missin'." He suddenly frowned. "You want me to beat him up for runnin' off?"

"Nah," she said a shake of her head. "If he wants to go drown in some other girl, I don't have any say in it. Besides, its nice here with you." She nuzzled against his shoulder. "At least you don't wish I was someone else."

Modo startled a bit. "He said that to you?"

"No, but I can tell," she said softly, looking away from the grey mouse. "He looks at me and I'm not the girl he's seeing. I don't think he's ever once looked and just seen me. She must have been something really great."

_Harley_, Modo thought to himself, _she means Harley_. "I don't know about that, she wasn't my type. But I think she would have been good for him."

Charley nodded. "Yeah, I'll bet so. So, you want another round of Jamie, Jack, and Jimmy? Or do you want to come with me back to the garage?"

"I'll escort you back," he said, standing off the barstool. His steps were a bit unsteady with the massive amount of whiskey he'd put back. Not enough to get fully plastered, (a Martian mouse his size would need several more gallons for that), but a very happy buzz was making everything nice and futzed in his brain.

"No, Modo." She took his large hand in both her smaller ones and looked into his eye. "Come back with me?"

He knew from her tone what she meant. He was getting ready to tell her no, that they'd regret it in the morning. He'd found her attractive, any male would, but he'd backed off once Vinnie had made a pass on her. You didn't go after a girl your bro was chasing. It wouldn't be right.

But then she'd pressed closer to him, pulling his hand to her hip with one hand and reached down to stroke against his groin with the other. Every argument he'd found suddenly left his mind. Besides, how much could Vinnie possibly want her if he could leave her so easily? Both hands grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, his tail winding around her leg and sliding up inch by inch. "You sure about this?"

She smiled, warm and inviting. "I'm sure. You ready for a new kind of ride?"

He shivered at the promise in her voice, tension beginning to coil in his body. "Are you?"

She pulled him to the doors as her answer. He didn't need any more encouragement and scooped her up in his arms, his longer stride taking him to his bike faster. "You," he said in a slightly breathless voice as he walked, "are a wicked little temptation, and I've been trying to be good. But there's only so far you can push a mouse's honor."

"Modo," she murmured, kissing the edge of his ear and biting gently. She smiled at the pleasured gasp that evoked. "Believe me, I don't want you to be good right now. And there's no dishonor in giving a lady what she wants, is there?"

He growled in response. She sat behind him as they rode off, the position giving her an evil idea. Modo then found out just how wicked she could be as she sprung her plan into action. The girl reached around his waist and stroked the hard muscles of his sides and stomach. Her fingers traced and circled his navel, sliding lower to the waistband of his jeans. When she started to unbutton them, he gasped in shock. "Never had a bike job?" she asked.

"Bike job?"

"Sit up so I can get this zipper," she said.

"On the road? In the open?" The grey mouse asked incredulously, even as he did what she said. The zipper slid down, her cool hands slipping inside his boxers. His tail clenched around her waist, his hands locked on the handlebars as he tried to focus on the road.

Charley ran her palms over his hips, moving down to his thick sheath. The skin was like suede, a new texture to her, and his shaft emerged as she cupped her hands against its warmth. She pulled it through the space in his boxers, the night air cold enough against the sensitive skin to make him gasp. Her hands began to stroke over his length, making the mouse moan loudly in his helmet. Her thumb stroked the ridge, finding a drop of pre-cum and spreading it along the head. Modo sucked in a harsh breath, grateful that Lil' Hoss knew the way to the garage and could steer on her own. Right now, he might just have crashed them both.

Her hands began to move in a rhythm, pumping in firm strokes. Her hips rocked against him in the same beat to give her better leverage. Modo grit his teeth hard against the shouts that threatened to tear out of him, clenched his muscles against the urge to arc into her touch. He had to get them to the garage or he would explode. The mouse pushed his bike to its limits, pouring on the speed.

Charley smiled to herself as Lil' Hoss's engine roared. He seemed eager to get home. She increased her pace, making Modo groan at the pleasure she gave. His hips began to thrust into her hand, his back arching. His tail was almost squeezing the life out of her. Her hands tightened their grip around him, going faster and faster. His hands twisted on the throttle, revving the bike in time to her motions. Moans and forms of her name was all he could say as she worked him. Finally it was too much for him to hold back anymore, and he roared out his pleasure as he came on her hands.

Charley smiled in satisfaction as his tail began to loosen. "Feel better?"

"Didn't know I was tense," he managed to say. Lil' Hoss was the only one steering now; he was far too wiped out just then. "A bike job, huh?"

"That's one version of it. The other kind involves a sidecar." He frowned a second in confusion before the mental image cleared enough for him to get it. "Whoa, Momma."

They pulled into the garage at last. He helped her off the bike and (staggeringly) made it to his feet. She looked at him in some concern as he fixed his jeans. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah," he murmured. "Just---whoa. I haven't had one of those in years."

Charley raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. "Years?"

He blushed. "I was raised that masterbat--er,---touching yourself wasn't.....right."

Her jaw dropped. "Wow. You must have been really hurting."

"On occasion," he admitted, still bright red. "Lots of cold showers."

"No wonder you called the other two 'wussies' whenever the water heater went out at the board," she smiled. "You were used to it cold. Well, now you don't have to be used to it anymore. If you're aching for something warm," she wrapped her arms around his waist, "all you have to do is ask."

"Oh, Charlene," he groaned as she pressed her body against his. His tail wrapped around her waist and lifted her up as he bent his head down to kiss her. Her soft lips eagerly parted to let his tongue enter, caressing the delicate flesh of her mouth. He began to slowly thrust his tongue, in mimicry of what his lower body was stirring to do.

Her eyes widened as she felt him rise, pressing against her belly. "Modo?"

He smiled. "I figured you'd know. It doesn't take Martians long to re-arm."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long, but real life with two kids, a full-time job, and college courses....well, you understand. Thanks to everyone that encouraged me to write another chapter to this, I hope it satisfies.

....no pun intended. LOL!

Had to update this, as it has now been polished up nicely!

Chapter 2

_He smiled. "I figured you'd know. It doesn't take Martians long to re-arm." _

"Oh my god!" Her eyes widened in surprise at the pressure against her stomache, and then she smiled back with mischief. "Hey now, lets be fair about this. You get yours and none for me? That's not right." She brought her legs up around his waist, pressing her body closer to all the right places.

"No its not," he agreed, a devilish grin growing on his face. "I should fix that. After all, a man should never leave a lady wanting." He walked them over to the living room, kicking the couch and coffee table out of the way. He pulled the couch cushions down to the floor and then laid her down, raining kisses on her jaw and neck. She gasped as his teeth scraped against the skin of her neck. He caught the soft sound, instantly wanting to hear more like it. "You like that?"

"Y-yes," she said, her body shuddering as he set his teeth to her skin. He shut his jaws with gentle pressure, making her writhe against him. He bit harder and she gasped, arcing to press against his body as her fingernails dug into the grey fur. He growled around the flesh in his mouth and saw her eyes roll up in her head in pleasure. "You do like that," he said as he pulled back, pleased with himself as a red mark appeared on her skin. "Let's see what else you like."

He started to unbutton her shirt. Charlene had similar ideas and kicked off her boots, her hands going for the snap of her jeans. With one big hand he captured hers, pinning them abover her head. Her aqua eyes went wide in shock at the sheer _ease _that he could hold her down. Modo's voice went deeper, an almost primal growl in his voice as he spoke, "Don't you worry about those clothes. It takes time to unwrap a gift, darlin'. And you're worth the wait. I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you, Charlene Davidson. I've waited so long for you. And now I want to make this last a long, long time."

She shuddered at his words as she felt his large warm hand on her. His metal hand undid her jeans, using his tail to pull them down her legs. And a small smile met her eyes as he slid her work shirt off. He grinned at her look, his mouth kissing down newly exposed skin. He came to the front clasp of her bra, gave her a positively evil smirk, and with a swift tug of his teeth, had her bra in pieces. The Martian laughed outright at her stunned gasp. God, she had never suspected that the gentlest of the three mice was the most passionate. She lifted her hips for her panties, but he pressed her back down with a palm to her pubic bone.

"No. Not yet," he bit out.

"Please," she whimpered. Charley's head was spinning. This Martian Mouse had gotten her so hot, so quickly! No one had ever made her feel like this, her panties already soaked with anticipation. She didn't care how she sounded, didn't care at how willing she was to beg. All the girl knew was that she wanted him more than air to breathe.

"Not yet, sweet girl." He smirked. "Eager for me?"

"Yes," she said, reaching up to his hips and trying to pull him forward. "Yes. Now, please!"

"No," he said, moving up so that he caged her body with his. "Have to be fair about this, remember?" He kissed her again, a long and drugging kiss that made her dizzy. Large hands, metal and flesh, stroked over her sides and stomach, palming her breasts and mercilessly rolling and pinching her nipples. She cried out in shock at the touch, her sounds drowned in his mouth as he kissed her. Her legs parted under him, an unconscious gesture that brought the scent of her arousal to him.

It had been so long since he'd caused a woman to make that wonderful scent. He nuzzled against her neck and bit her gently, relishing the moan and sharp spike of her arousal's scent. The Martian pulled back to truly look at the girl below him, causing an unexpected blush to stain her cheeks. His gaze quickly turned hungry as he looked at her naked form. Her delicate frame, soft cream-colored skin, and breasts that fit the palms of his hands perfectly; it was as if she was made for him. He smiled in obvious approval. "Charley-girl, you were surely made by the gods. You're gorgeous, sweet darlin', so beautiful."

"M-Modo..." she was mentally staggered by his words. She always felt like she was just some rough-and-tumble tomboy mechanic, nothing really special in the looks department. And this gorgeous Mouse thought her beautiful. All attempts at thought were suddenly driven from her head at his next move. The male lowered his body so that his weight barely rested against her, his arousal firmly pressed against her cleft. Charley nearly screamed, the friction it caused sending sweet shocks through her body. "Modo, please, please!" she panted. "I, I need,

oh god, please"--

"As you wish, darlin'," he said as he slowly, oh much too slowly, rocked his still clothed hips against her. He pressed further against her entrance as her legs came up to cradle him. He leaned down and began to kiss her once more, his tongue thrusting in a maddeningly slow rhythm as he rocked his shaft against her. It stroked every sensitive part of her, building her up again to climax. Gods above, he could feel her juices soaking through not only her panties, but his boxers too! Just the thought that she wanted him so badly was enough to make him growl deep in his chest with surpressed need.

Charlene writhed under him, nearly crying at the feel of the clothing that still separated them. Why was he teasing her like this?! She put her heels on his back, trying to push him down, anything to increase that sweet friction into pressure. He was having none of it as his tail suddenly snaked down and pinned one of her legs to the floor.

"Not yet," he crooned in her ear. "Not yet, darlin'. I want you bad, Charley-girl, but you have to be ready for me. Can you let it go for me, darlin'? Let it go, c'mon."

Charley felt that hot ache start in her core, felt it build, but she needed more than friction. She needed _pressure_--"P-please, Modo, I need--I need you, please!"

He finally had mercy, pulling back just a bit to reach down between them and with a barely felt pull of his tail had her panties sliding off her legs. He inhaled her unique scent of arousal. It was better than any perfume, sweet and dark like wine. Modo slid his hand down her body, past her navel and belly, down to the dark curls that protected her core. His tail wound around her leg as she spread them apart for better access, twining itself tightly to anchor her to the floor. He let his fingers slip inside her folds, with long stroke after stroke over her clit. He grinned as her body shuddered and rocked as the sensations grew stronger and sharper. She cried out as his fingers went lower, sliding one inside her passage.

The grey mouse carefully thrust his finger deep within her, watching her every expression and breath to be sure he didnt' hurt her. Gods, she was so tight! He slowly began to add another finger as she threw her head back, panting hard. Both fingers pumped inside her now, her body writhing in pleasure. Each stroke and push seemed to set her burning, her cries getting louder as the pleasure built up. Finally the girl felt the coil of pleasure building in her shatter to pieces, her orgasm crashing over her. It made her entire body contract around him, cries of his name spilling from her mouth. He kept his fingers moving even as she started to come down, and suddenly he moved up and bit her neck in a firm love bite.

To her complete shock and delight, she came again, the wonderful friction of his fingers mixing with the dull pain of the bite. She nearly blacked out as the sensations finally ended, small aftershocks making her shudder as he moved to lay beside her. Modo slowly ran his hands down her body to soothe her. He couldn't help his smile at her expression. She looked completely satisfied with the world and everyone in it. "You alright, darlin'?"

"My god, Modo," she gasped. "I--I don't think there are words for how I feel right now."

"I'll take that as a 'good job' then," he said with a smile.

"Better than just 'good'," she said, rolling to her side and kissing him softly. "There really are no words, big guy. But what about you? What do you need?"

"Anything you can imagine would be fine with me," he said softly. _Oh Charley, no one has ever thought about what I need before you_. "Any way you want to touch me is yours to have, darlin'-girl."

"Any way at all? Ooh baby, you have no idea what you're setting yourself up for," she said with mischeif in her eyes. She suddenly hesitated a bit, "I'd like to know something though."

"What is it?"

"Your antennae," she said, with a small smile. "Is it alright if I touch them? I've always wanted to, but I thought that they might be too sensitive."

"Oh no, its fine," he said, lowering his head so that she could reach. He'd found that humans were insanely curious people, and he smiled at her innocent question. "They're only hyper-sensitive when we share memori--sahh!" He cried out as she suddenly drew one of the red antennae into her mouth. The Martian's entire body shuddered as she pulled back and forth across his skin, pleasure spiking through him without mercy. Hot and wet, rough and soft, all of it combined to form the most intense pleasure he'd ever known short of orgasm. His member nearly _wept _pre-cum at the feeling, becoming almost painfully hard. He tried to catch his breath when she finally let it go, only to scream as she took in the other antennae.

What was she doing to him?! He'd heard the men talk when he was younger, about the incredible things a female could do with a male's antennae, but he'd never thought he'd experiance it firsthand. Her tongue rolled the tip in her mouth, making the grey male nearly roar at just how impossibly _good _it felt. Her calloused fingers stroked the other antennae, barely there touches and then a full-on grip, gently pinching the tip in time with her mouth. And then she hummed. _Hummed_! The vibrations shook his antennae, shook his entire body! Oh gods, she was _cruel_, pulling back mere seconds before his body could release, and she had the nerve to smile at him! "Was that okay?"

He couldn't stop his shaking as he spoke. "Y-you--That--Wh-what?"

She began to look nervous as his body continued to tremble, his mouth trying to work but nothing coming out. "Modo? D-Did you like that? Was it okay? I didn't hurt you, did I, oh god, I'm sor--(gasp!)"

The kiss was almost vicious, anything to still that far too tempting mouth. He pulled back from her body and rolled them both, leaving her on top. "You," he growled, "I swear to all the gods, woman, what you did was the most incredible thing I've ever felt. I want more, Charley-girl."

She couldn't help her smirk. "That's not how you ask, big guy."

His big hands suddenly gripped her hips, shifting her body down to grind against the ridge of his erection. It took all her willpower to not start rocking against him again, instead fighting the grip on her hips as he tried to move her. "What do you say, Modo?" she teased, lifting her hips up enough to just barely touch against him. The mouse tried to lift his hips up to meet hers, but she just shifted away once more. Charley smiled down at him as she rotated her hips, still just barely touching against the straining cotton of his boxers. "All I want is one little word, love," she said softly. She ran her fingers teasingly over the waistband of his underwear, making the muscles under it jump and twitch.

He bit his lip hard, unable to hold out any longer, "Please," he begged. "Charley, please, I need you to touch me."

The girl smiled. "As you wish, darlin'." She went up on her knees and leaned down to rest her body against his, in mimicry of his earlier move. He watched her every motion, almost afraid to move. So many dreams had started like this, with her right there before him, and the moment he tried to touch her, he would wake up. The girl moved forward to kiss him, and he quickly opened to savor her kiss. Tongues slowly slid against each other, learning all the places that made the other moan.

Her hand traced the line of his jaw, the fringe of fur at his ear. He groaned as she played with his earrings, lightly teasing the edge of the sensitive appendage. Her hand slipped down his flesh arm, a tiny shudder going through her as she remembered the power it contained. He could easily crush her with his incredible strength, but the very idea was ludicrous. Her gentle giant could never hurt her. Charley began to touch the hard planes of his chest, her kisses dropping back down to his neck.

He gasped as she stroked her hands over his chest, rubbing her fingers over his nipples. Her mouth wrecked havoc on his ears, neck, and shoulders with quick nips and bites of her blunt teeth. She raked her nails through his fur, the slight pain mixing with pleasure as she pulled her fingers down. It took everything he had to keep still, to give her free reign over his body. Gods above, he _ached _to release. But it was her turn to have fun now, and he found that he could not deny her will. His body trembled at her touch on his all-too-willing flesh.

In response, she sent her hand down the chiseled abs, past the slight dip in his navel and under the band of his boxers before reaching the thick rod Modo was gifted with. He cried out as she curled her hand around it's base, slowly moving up to the head and circling it with her fingers. "Charley! Oh sweet goddess, Charlene!" She kept her touch teasing and light, not wanting to end this just yet.

She slid down the bed, kisses blazing a trail down his body, making his breath hiss between his teeth. The girl took the elastic of his boxers in her teeth and slowly worked them down his hips and legs. His red eye rolled up in his head in pleasure at her actions, his arousal spiking unbelievably higher. Modo had no idea pleasure like this was possible with any female.

Charley found herself staring at the Martian's cock, unable to really believe her eyes. She'd felt his length and width with her hand, but seeing it was a different story. He was easily nine inches long, and two inches thick. She found herself swallowing nervously. She'd only been with two other men in all her life, and neither of them was built like this. _Oh my god, this isn't going to work, its not going to fi--_

A large hand suddenly cupped her cheek, making her look up to her lover's concerned face. "What's wrong, darlin'?" He'd seen the look of desire on her face turn to uncertainty and fright at the sight of his member, and he immediately sought to soothe her. _I might bless my genes for making me the way I am, but it still seems to scare nearly every girl that's ever seen it._

"I--I've never had--Modo, I"--a brilliant blush painted her cheeks and her voice deserted her. _Oh god, how can I be blushing now?!_

A surprised look came over his face before he calmed. "Don't worry, darlin'," he said softly, sitting up and pulling her into his arms. She fit against him easily, unconsciously settling into the crook of his neck with her cheek. _Gods, she's so small compared to me_. "I won't make you do anything you're not ready for."

She blinked in surprise, realizing that he might be thinking she was a virgin. _He's so hard he must have blue balls by now, and he's willing to stop to make me feel better. I think I'm gonna love you, Modo, and maybe I already do. _"No, Modo, its not that. I just--I've never had a lover like you before," she said shyly, unable to look him in the eye all of a sudden. "I don't know if I can...if I....Modo, I don't know if I can take all of you in. I don't think I can give you what you deserve--

"Don't worry," he said again, softer this time as he gently leaned down, pushing her to lay her back on the rug. "Any pleasure I've had tonight has been all from you. Your voice, your scent, your sounds, and oh goddess above, your body. How could you not be enough?"

Charley blinked back tears at his words. _How did I not see you for all this time? How did I miss such an amazing man right in front of me? _She found a small smile for him, easily spreading open her legs for him to settle against her. Modo immediately shifted as he felt her align with his body, and he pressed at her entrance. He tried to find his control, to hold onto it as long as he could. He suddenly understood her earlier apprehension as he looked down at her frail human body. The Martian was so much bigger than she was, if he went too fast he could actually hurt her. The mouse couldn't stand the thought of that, and found the control he needed.

He tested her entrance with the head of his cock, her spilled juices easing his way as he slowly pushed forward, inch by inch. Charley panted, clenching her eyes shut and digging her fingers into his arms as he went. Finally, finally he was inside her, and to her surprise they were joined to the fullest. "Are you--alright?" he asked, strain clear in his voice. _So tight, so tight, oh gods, yes! Yes! Hold on, she needs to get used to this, hold on, hold on, hold on--so __**gods, damned, tight! Yes, oh gods, YES**__!!_

She nodded yes, biting her lip to distract herself. Good God Almighty, it felt like she was being impaled with a steel rod! But slowly, very slowly, she felt her muscles stretch to accommodate him. She opened her aqua eyes and looked at the concern etched into his face. "I'm fine," she said softly, cautiously shifting her hips. She gasped as he hit a certain spot, and the male immediately thrust forward to hit it again. She nearly screamed that time, her body quickly regaining the passion he evoked in her so easily.

Modo clenched his teeth as he fought to go slow, to give her time to adjust. But he was loosing the fight with his body. Years of celibacy were taking their toll on him, ripping his control to shreds. His thrusts gradually grew faster, harder, his moans of pleasure growing louder and louder. His tail grabbed her ankles, pulling them up and wrapping around them so that her legs were tight around his waist. Her ankles locked around his torso, helping her to meet his thrusts. She almost couldn't take it as he pushed harder and harder inside her, it was undeniable pleasure and pain together, like nothing she'd ever known before. The girl was reaching her limit when a sudden tilt, a change of his angle, hit a shocking row of hot spots. Charlene screamed as she came like a string of firecrackers, over and over and over--

The grey mouse suddenly cried out her name, his body going taut as a bowstring as he came. She shifted so that she rolled her hips against his, trying to draw out his pleasure. He gave a choked shout as it did just that, stunned as he came again, almost immediately after the first. His body was beginning to tremble in aftershocks as the sensations finally lessened in intensity. Finally he was spent, and it took all the strength he had left to pull away from her and move to her side. He tried to catch his breath, inhaling her sweet scent. "Charley? Charley-girl, you alright, darlin'?"

She fought to open her eyes against the drugging pull of sleep. The human was amazed that anyone could feel the sensations she had and still be alive, let alone conscious. "Oh, better than alright, Modo-babe. And you?" She gave a tired smirk. "Did I give you the ride I promised?"

"Darlin'-girl, you were incredible," he said soflty as he traced a finger over her cheek. "I've never felt like that with anyone, Charley. I didn't know anyone could feel like that. You're amazin', darlin'."

She curled against his warmth and smile, her eyes closing in exhaustion. "For you, baby, anytime. Anything....for you..." She drifted off into a content sleep.

The grey mouse smiled down at her before his eye closed. A hot tear traced down his cheek. _Oh sweet darlin'-girl. It could never be just 'a ride' with you. I didn't just want you, that first time I saw you. I think I started loving you right then too. Gods help me, but I've always loved you._

He'd known he'd be in trouble the moment he put his arms around her shoulders at the bar. The moment when she'd taken his wrist in her beautiful, talented hands. And oh gods, the moment that she'd laid her cheek against his chest, right over his heart, and nuzzled against his fur, he knew he was lost, lost, lost.

You didn't chase after a girl your bro had claimed an intention on. It was wrong on the basest of levels. He'd been taught that basic truth ever since he was old enough to understand the concept of loyalty. And the moment he'd seen her that first night on Earth, scared and shaking and defiant with a laser pistol in her hands, he'd been quite willing to chuck that rule and all other rules of brotherhood right out the window. Modo still couldn't understand how one human girl had taken over his heart so thoroughly and so quickly.

Why did she have to look so damn sad when she talked about Vinnie not seeing her? Why couldn't Vinnie have just pulled his head out of his ass long enough to really see what he was missing, long enough to start treating her right and making her happy? Gods, if his bro had just made her happy, Modo knew that he could have handled it better, could have eventually let her go. But no, Vincent had to go and be a flirting, playboy jerk and break her heart. How that idiot could have thought he'd be able to hide how he really felt about Harley to her, Modo would never understand.

And now this had happened. He'd easily read the hunger in her eyes; the physical and emotional need to have someone to hold on to, even if just for one night. He wondered if she'd seen the same in his eyes. And gods damn him, he hadn't had the strength to deny her.

_If this is all you'll want me for, then I promise, I won't ask for more. I'll do anything you want me to, be anything you want me to be. Just please, please let me stay beside you. Let me be with you, no matter how, just let me stay with you. _He wrapped his arms around her, a protection that only death could break._ Please darlin'-girl, let me try to love you. _


	3. Chapter 3

Finally got inspired to write this next chapter. Charley has some sorting out to do, 'cuz the girl is just not the kind that sleeps around with no relationship behind it.

Chapter 3

Charley slowly blinked against the faint light of pre-dawn that was seeping through the windows. She stirred slowly, wincing a bit as her lower body shifted. A soft ache was making itself known in her lower regions, and she smiled to herself at the memories it invoked of last night. She made sure to move very slowly as she turned toward the warmth that was laying beside her.

Modo was laying with her in her bed, the sheets tangled and tossed around them. _He must have brought us up after I fell asleep_, she thought. Puffs of warm breath blew across her breasts and shoulder from where his head lay on her chest. She gently ran her fingers across his muzzle and neck, reveling in the feel of his velvet fur. He twitched as she reached his collar bone, and her hand stilled until he relaxed. She couldn't help her smile as she realized that he was ticklish.

He looked years younger when he slept, the slight hard lines around his eye and mouth fading away. She shifted enough so that she could finally see him, taking a good long look. Oh, but Modo was a gorgeous man. He was easily one of the biggest men she'd ever met, built long in the leg and deep in the chest. His shoulders were broad too, at least twice the width of her own. Everything about the male was big, especially the fun parts. She smiled at that. _I guess what they say about men with big ears and big feet is true! _

The mouse's tail lay coiled around one of her legs, and it too was long, the muscles actually visible. The girl could see the many scars and marks that permanently marred his body, but she never saw them as imperfections. Even the ruin of where his eye once was, was nothing more than proof of his endurance and strength. He had a purely male beauty that held her captivated. She marvelled at the sight of this incredible man, one that was so strong both outside and within.

And what lay within was stronger than anything she'd known. His heart was so big; easy to love, to accept, to forgive. After all the horrors he'd seen, all the terrible things that had happened to him in Karbunkle's lab; somehow, he could still laugh and smile and love. All the people that he'd lost of his family and so many friends that had died around him; yet he still welcomed her with open arms as his friend. She knew that he was much, much stronger than her in the ways that really mattered, and she was in awe of him for it.

She nuzzle against his forehead, laying tiny, soft kisses on his muzzle. He made a low sound of pleasure, unconsciously rubbing his cheek against her to encourage her touch. The girl turned her thoughts inward as one of her hands slowly started rubbing his back. She had always cared about him as friend. Ever since she'd met him, he was easy to be around for jokes, work, or even for just silence. That wasn't true with Vinnie. It was like the white mouse was afraid of silence and always needed to fill it with something. Like he was never really comfortable around her, where as Modo was so easy to be with.

She loved how she could talk to him at any hour, about anything at all. Nothing was too stupid to laugh about, or too serious to talk about. And how effortlessly they could just hang out and be together without any sort of drama going on. No ego tripping, or bawdy jokes, or constantly shooting down an over-inflated ego.

Modo actually seemed fine with the fact that she was smarter than him. (It was not her ego tripping on this point; her IQ had measured in the 300's the last time she'd taken the test back in high school. Those results were higher than almost every human on Earth save for maybe ten other people.) That fact really bothered her other boyfriends, and she knew it secretly bothered Vinnie too. But Modo seemed like he was proud to say that she was a genius, and especially proud about her inventions. He always understood about how hard she had to work at her job, and how much the garage meant to her. He even offered to help out in the garage, or would even help clean up around the house to make things easier for her. She'd never known this kind of courtesy with any other man.

Did this mean she was really falling in love with him? And what about what she had with Vinnie? _Or do you mean, what you __might __have had with Vinnie? Is there anything there worth fighting for besides friendship? _She forced herself to go over her feelings for the white mouse. Physical attraction, yes. He really was handsome, just not as much as he thought. Good chemistry, yes. She had no doubts that they'd be good together in the sack. Similar interests and hobbies, yes and semi-no. After all, she'd out-grown most of her pyromanic tendencies when she was in her teens. Friendship, god yes. They'd been through too much together not to have a bond.

But was it really love? She wasn't showing the signs at all. It only bothered her a little when he flirted with other girls, but more in the 'dammit, if you want to be with me, stop fishing for other girls!' kind of way, not like it hurt her feelings. It didn't sting like jealousy would. It was more like extreme annoyance. She didn't think about him often, or miss him like a girlfriend should when he was away.

And she knew he didn't think of her like a girlfriend. He would never have gone off with those other girls if that was the case, he had too much honor for that. (For all his faults, he was still a good, decent man, and she knew he would never cheat on any woman he dated.) He didn't like when she flirted with other men, but it always seemed in an overprotective kind of way. Not like real jealousy, not anymore, almost like he was a big brother that didn't want men around his sister. And when he thought about Harley, she always knew. He would get the look of a man thinking about his true love. He never looked like that when he thought about her.

She did love Vincent Van Wham. But not like a lover. He was a good friend, but nothing more. And it looked like that was the way he felt about her, and had been for some time now.

So did that mean what she felt for Modo was love? Charlene took a long look at her relationship with the grey Mouse. Physical attraction; my god yes! Women would chase him all over town if they ever got a good look at him, and she was no exception. Good chemistry; well, if last night wasn't proof enough, then what could be? Similar interests and hobbies; for the majority of them, yes. They often had a lot of fun together, although, she would never be the James Bomb fanatic that he was. Friendship; a very big yes. It was a strong, solid bond, one that she'd shared with only four other people in her entire life. And she'd almost married one of them.

Was it love? She didn't know. Could it become love? Now that was a definite yes. If given time, she knew it could be love. If he'd give her a chance.

But did Modo feel the same way about her? It was obvious that he liked her as a friend. So did that mean that last night was just a 'friends-with-benifits' deal? She immediately dismissed the thought. Modo was a man of incredibly deep honor, especially when it came to women. He would never do something like that. But then why did last night happen at all?

She really hadn't expected things to go the way they did at the bar. She'd actually thought that he'd laugh her words off, or blush and say no, and she was getting a little too drunk, 'so maybe we should get you home to sober up, okay?' She'd seen it in his eye that he was about to refuse. The girl had meant to try and say something to convince him to go with her.

_So what in God's name possessed me to fondle him in front of the entire bar? _she asked herself with a mortified blush. _I had no right to embarrass him in public, or even to touch him like that without permission. Even if things turned out alright afterwards, that was not right at all. I'll apologize to him as soon as he wakes up. _She hadn't had nearly enough alcohol last night to even begin to excuse her actions. Maybe it had been just enough to loosen her inhibitions? Or was it just enough to give her courage? She fully admitted that she was lonely, and being around three prime specimens of manhood was enough to make any woman on Earth horny as hell. The mechanic had often wondered which one of them was the better lover. But she'd never intended to find out like this!

_"If you're aching for something warm," she wrapped her arms around his waist, "all you have to do is ask." _She felt the blush on her cheeks reach the nuclear level. What had possessed her to say that?! It sounded like she had offered to be that 'friend-with-benefits'! But he had sounded so--lonely. Like he never expected someone to want him, or want to be with him. How could that be? He was too good a man not to have girls lined up waiting for him back on Mars.

That still didn't answer her real question though. Why had last night happened? The way he had treated her, god, no man had ever treated her like that. Like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, like a treasure. He treated her like.....like he loved her.

Her eyes went huge in shock, and her skin flushed. _No way. It can't be. That mouse can't lie to save his life, surely I would have guessed, or seen something. That can't be it. Can it? _Could he be in love with her? She had no time to think that out, as the big mouse in her arms stirred, his eye blinking open. She smiled nervously at him, "Hey, Modo."

The grey mouse shifted against her, curling closer around her warmth. A scent teased his senses, spicy like cinnamon and dark like sex. He quickly found himself craving the source of that scent. Warm flesh met his hand and tail as he pulled the sweet warmth to his arms. His eye focused. "Charley-girl? What are you doin' here at the"--he froze. He wasn't at the 'Board. He wasn't in his bed. He was--

_Oh gods. Oh gods! Oh gods, what happened last night?! Wait. Bar, bike, bike job--bike job? _He blushed burning bright as he remembered_. Oh gods, the bike job. The garage, the couch, the floor, the stairs, the bed---__**on the floor?! **__The woman you fantasized for years about, dreamed about how you'd treat her, and you took her for the first time on the __**floor**__?! What the hell is the matter with you?! What were you thinking?!_

He tried to move his mouth to speak and then everything in his senses registered_. Naked! Oh gods, we're both--_He was off the bed like a shot, a hand over his eyes and blushing redder than he'd thought was physically possible. His tail groped around the floor and found some of the blankets, yanking it up to cover his body as he turned to face the wall. The whole time he was fighting to talk through the choke-hold pure embarrassment seemed to have on him.

_**Oh gods, say something you stupid Mouse!!**_

"Ah, Ch-Charley I"--

"Modo, before you say anything," she interrupted, "I have to tell you something. What I did, at the bar," she blushed. He knew she blushed as he'd dared to turn and look at her, seeing the sheet that she'd wrapped around her body clinging to her like a second skin. "What I did, I should never have done. Modo, I'm so sorry! Please, can you forgive me for doing that?"

_Oh no. Oh gods have mercy, no. I've ruined everything. _The Martian tried to speak, but his throat kept closing. His one eye stung badly, and he knew if he didn't look away, she may just see a Biker Mouse cry. _She regrets it. Of course she regrets it, you know she's not the kind of girl to take a guy home for a one-night stand. Temporary insanity encouraged by alcohol, that's all it was. What? Did you think she would suddenly profess her secret, undying love? Get real, Cyborg-boy. What would a girl like her ever see in a reject, scrap-heap freak like you?_ "S-Sure. It was nothing, r-really. I best--let you get dressed, right?" He refused to look at her, or he would cry, he knew it. "I'll fix up the downstairs too. I--I'll see you later, Charley-ma'am."

"Modo? Wait, wait, Modo!" He was out the door before she could stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

Y'all can thank Oberon for this. Thanks, my friend, for helping me to get my rear in gear for this chapter.

Chapter 4

Charlene grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from her dresser and ran down the stairs just as Modo was getting ready to leave. He already had most of his clothes back on but for his chest plate, shoulder guards, and helmet and he was headed for Lil' Hoss. "Modo, please wait," she said, running up to his side. He paused, almost reluctantly looking over at her. "Yes, Charley-ma'am?"

She stared up at him in confusion and hurt. "Why--Modo, why are you calling me that? Why are you leaving? You don't have to leave." _Why is he acting like this? What did I do wrong?_

"I thought I'd save you the trouble of kicking me out," he said sofly, unable to look her in the eye. _After all, it was a mistake, right? And I thought I knew better than that. Getting my hopes up always comes back to bite me in the end. Varna and Nikil taught me that, remember?_

"Why would I do that?" she asked in bewilderment. She reached out and touched his shoulder, trying to make him face her. "Modo, please stay. Talk to me. What's wrong? Are you angry with me? Please, I'm sorry--"

He stared at her in surprise, turning to fully face her. "What? Angry? Why would I be angry with you?"

She blinked in confusion. "I--isn't that why you're leaving? I know I don't have any excuses for why I did that, but please, please don't be angry. I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

He still looked confused. "But, Charley-ma'am, I'm not angry with what happened."

"You mean you forgive me?" she asked, hopeful.

"For-"-he frowned, wondering if they were talking about the same thing, "Forgive you? For what?" _Forgive her for giving me the best night of my life? Is she serious?_

She looked so despondant that he had to fight the urge to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her upset away. Her cheeks burned in a bright blush, "For--for--oh god, for fondling you right in front of everybody at the bar--Modo, I'm so sorry! I should never, ever have touched you like that without permission, and that wasn't something you ever, ever do in public, and I did, and I've never been so ashamed, please, please Modo, forgive me."

The grey mouse tried to scrape his jaw up off the floor. He'd completely forgotten they were in public when she'd started talking to him, so her actions at the bar hadn't really registered as something to be embarrassed about. _But that's what she's talking about? _he thought in surprise and a growing dash of hope. _Not last night? _"Oh, Charley-girl, its nothin', really. Oh darlin'," he reached out and brushed a lock of hair back from her face, "please, don't blush because of me. Its all water under the bridge, alright? Dont' look sad, darlin', please."

She smiled at him, and sight of it took his breath away. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me darlin'?"

"No," he said softly, wonder coloring his voice. "You really like it?"

She laughed, "Its better than doll or babe. You know, half the time when he calls me that, I want to ask if he's forgotten my name."

There was no need to ask who 'he' was. Modo laughed now, the earlier depression leaving him somewhat. "I never thought of it that way." He shifted a bit, unable to stop himself from brushing back some of the hair that had fallen back over her eye. She leaned into his touch, not seeming to mind that it was his metal hand that she allowed to touch her. Gods, he loved her for that. She had never seemed to really notice his metal arm unless something was wrong with it, always treating him like he was still whole and normal. He craved acceptance like that, and she gave it so freely that it still stunned him to this day. Should he take a chance now? Take the chance that maybe, she would be different from all the other girls that he'd tried to court since his--implant. For her, he would try. "So, um....what happens now?"

Her eyes widened at that. "What do you want to happen?"

"Ah, er, well, um, I"--_Get your act together, mouse! Talk to her_! "Charley, I want to be in you. With you! I meant with you! You know, for being together, and all. Like boyfriends. Girlfriends! I mean like girls--oh gods, not like that, I mean---Boyfriend and girlfriend--oh, gods, I'm just gonna shut up now." His ears drooped in misery and his face burn in embarassment. _Babbling like an idiot is a sure-fire turn on for girls. Absolutely. Way to go, Modo._

"You mean you want to try dating?" Charley asked, bringing his hand back to her cheek.

He swallowed hard in nerveousness. _Oh gods, please let her say yes, please don't let her reject me_. "Yeah, darlin', I do."

She smiled. "Sounds good to me. I think you and me, we'll be good together. And not just in bed."

Modo blushed to the tips of his ears before a shamed expression crossed his face. Even his antennae drooped. "Um, about that. I--well, I just want to apologize for last night too."

Charley felt the same as if a fist had been slammed into her stomach. "What?" she said softly. "Why?"

"I--I just mean--aw, hell, darlin', I took you on the floor. The floor! You deserve better than that, Charley. You deserve wine and music and fancy digs, and I....I just could have done better by you, and I didn't, and I'm sorry"--his words were ended by her lips kissing his. His body reacted, instantly curling his tail around her thigh, his arms pulling her to his chest in a firm embrace. His mouth slanted over hers, quickly dominating the kiss as his tongue hungrily drove into her mouth again and again. Hunger for more than kissing was instantly ignited, and he pressed her body closer to his own as his tail lifted her up to him. Her legs curled around his waist on their own, anything to anchor her as he drove out any other thoughts than kissing him.

She pulled back with great reluctance, panting hard to try and get her focus back. "Modo-honey, if you think last night wasn't the best, clearly I was doing something wrong." Her hands stroked down his sides, sliding down to grab his firm ass. "I'll have to fix that."

"Oh yeah--w-wait, no, last night was great! I just wanted--oh, darlin', I want to do right by you. Will you let me? Let me treat you the way you deserve to be treated?"

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall at his sweet words, cupping his cheek with her hand. "You make it so easy to love you, Modo. How do you not have girls lined up around the block?"

He gave her a crooked smile as he unconsciously glanced at his arm. "Not everyone has your appreciation for metal, I guess."

Charley shook her head and gave him a mischevious grin. "Their loss, my gain. Someday, hon, I'm going to convince you of how great a man you really are. Until then, I guess I'll just have to spoil you. Will you let me treat you the way you deserve to be treated too?"

"Momma always said that its better to give the lady what she wants than to get in her way," Modo said, smiling for real this time. "Anything you want, darlin'. Anything for you." This time, the kiss was slow, sweet. A quietly building pleasure and passion that made her moan and start to rock against him, her legs adding just enough leverage to stroke against him through his jeans. He moaned into the kiss, his tail slipping down her waist to coil around her hips, the tip sliding up her shorts until he reached the edge of her panties. Pushing past the cloth, he found her slit, already growing wet from his actions. He slid his tail further up, until he just reached her clit. He started to stroke it, slow and then fast, teasingly light and then firm pressure.

She was writhing in seconds, soft cries sounding in the room as he teased her. Her blunt nails dug into his arm and shoulder as she tried to hold on, tried to pull him closer. The girl's hips pushed against his, that sweet friction driving him crazy as he kept thinking about what they would be doing if they just removed a few pieces of clothing. He pulled back from their kiss to see her cheeks flushed and eyes hazy with pleasure. She could barely focus on his face as he leaned in to her ear. "Come for me, darlin', my beautiful Charley-girl. C'mon, let it go, let it go for me."

He found the spot on her neck that made her wild and he gently bit as he slid one of his hands up her shirt to cup her breast and roll her nipple. It was sensory overload and the girl couldn't take any more. She cried out his name, shaking as the orgasm rocked her body and stars streaked across her vision. Her legs shook as they slowly came down from his sides and made an attempt at supporting her weight. "I think you just wore me out, babe. You," she panted, "are way, way too good at this."

"Should I apologize?" he asked lazily, a hefty dose of pride forming at how very sated she looked.

"Hell no," she said shakily. A sudden wicked gleam came to her eye. "But you know, one good turn deserves another. I think I just caught a second wind. I should help you take care of this," she said, cupping his length through his jeans. He groaned, his head tilting back as she firmly stroked against him, his length hardening even more at her touch. "That's mean, darlin'."

"Then let me try to be nice to you," she laughed. Her nimble hands undid his belt and the zip of his jeans, eagerly pulling his clothing down his hips. She curled her hands around his length, keeping her movements slow and almost feather-light. Aqua eyes locked on his as she stroked him, watching each flash of heat and desire show on his face. If anything, it only aroused him further to see how much she enjoyed touching him. He moved to start taking off his boots, but she stopped his hands. "Easy, big guy. For this, being naked isn't required. Sit back against the couch, hun, and let me take care of you."

His eye went wide in surprise, but he did as she asked. "What do you have in mind, darlin'?"

"A tradition here on Earth, for showing your man how much you appreciate him," she said with a smile. Charley knelt down on the floor between his legs and stroked the soft fur of his inner thighs. She blew softly against his member, loving the sound of his gasps as she began to gently touch him. The girl then laid a soft kiss on the tip of his cock, making him cry out at the unfamilar sensation. She began to slowly lick her way down like licking an ice cream cone, nibbling and sucking the sides as she worked her way back up. His cries of shocked pleasure were music to her, and seeing his hands nearly snap apart the frame of her couch in tension renewed the wetness between her legs.

She reached his tip once more, a delicate lap of her tongue on the underside of the head of his cock. "Like what you see?" she asked, her voice low. "Do you like seeing me on my knees for you, to pleasure you?"

His voice lowered to a growl as he answered, "Yeah, darlin', I do."

"Then you'll love this," she smiled. Slowly, her lips parted, and inch by inch began to slide his shaft into her mouth. He nearly screamed as her tounge curled around the head of his cock, its velvety rough texture nearly driving him mad with pleasure, and she smiled at his cries of her name. His heavy flesh had a unique taste, almost like spice and salt, and she found that she liked it.

"Yes," Modo groaned. "Godess, yes, Charley."

She bobbed up and down his member, alternating licking and sucking as she worked him. She couldn't get more than half of him in her mouth before she nearly gagged, but resolved to practice until she could take him in fully. After all, practice makes perfect. Her hands were busy roaming his thighs, hips, and reaching to gently cup and play with his sac. She could feel the tension building in his body, saw his muscles strain to keep control. Charley loved every second of seeing her man loosing it.

Modo was fairly certain that he was going to destroy her couch. His hands were digging into the furniture's frame so deeply that he already heard wood snap and splinter, but oh gods, it was the only thing that stopped him from reaching down and---_And what? I-I wouldn't know what to do with her now, I've only heard about this from Vinnie talking about Earth porn! _He didn't trust himself to be gentle with her right then, as the pleasure screaming through his body was calling louder and louder to loose control. He felt his orgasm building and tried to warn her, not knowing how this was supposed to work. "Ch-Char--ley, oh goddess yes! No, wait, (gasp) wait. You--you have--to stop."

With a soft pop, she slipped his cock from her mouth. "Why?" she asked. "Do you not like it?"

"N-No! No, n-nothing like that," he stammered, his voice tight as his body strained against his release. "But I--I'm about to--Do you want me to--"

"Yes," she said softly, looking in his eye. "I want you to. I want to take you in with everything I have. To see how gorgeous you are, metal included," she said as she ran gentle hands over his body. "To hear your sexy voice, and believe me hon, you've been making my panties wet for a while now just by talking. To smell your scent, and know its all over me now. To touch you like you deserve to be touched; joyfully and often!" she said with a smile. It slipped into something much more provocative. "And I want to taste you, Modo. Your kisses, your sweat, the tips of your fingers, and this," she ran a feather-light fingertip down his length. "I want all of you, Modo. Please?"

He groaned loudly, moved and shaken beyond words at this point. A trembling hand reached down and cupped her cheek, and stroked the skin there tenderly. She took that as an invitation, and took him in her mouth once more, one hand pumping the rest of what she could not reach. His hand tangled in her soft auburn hair, unconsciously cupping the back of her head. Watching her do this was definatly the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, and the pressure was building to incredible heights now.

Then the little vixen did what she had done to his antennae; she started to hum. Vibrations thrummed across his flesh, shaking and burning and raging through him and finally the dam burst. He roared out her name as he came, his hand fisting in her hair. Charley worked her tounge and lips to try and draw out his pleasure as long as she could, still stroking and teasing him even as he released. She strained to swallow it all, but couldn't hold it and some trickled out the corner of her mouth. Slowly she pulled back from him, casually wiping her lips clean. She looked up at him and smiled. Modo looked completely blissed out of his mind, and was laying back against the couch like it was all that was holding him up. "Have fun?"

"I...whoa. That--that was--just....whoa." It took effort to look at her, he felt that drained. "What do humans call that?"

"A blowjob," she said with a grin. Charley wasn't surprised that he had to ask. She figured that Martians, with their buck teeth on males _and _females, had probably never heard of oral sex on a male before.

"Very nice," he said dazedly. His tail slid around her waist and lifted her up into his lap, and lazily he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, darlin'."

Charley nuzzled against his shoulder, relishing the feel of his soft fur on her cheek. "You're welcome." She startled as she felt something nudge under her legs, and her eyes went wide in shock before she found a laugh. "You're insatiable!"

"Only for you, my darlin' Charley," Modo said, the look in his eye turning swiftly to hunger once more as he reached for her. "Only for you."


	5. Chapter 5

To Tashana Ambrosia, for the right kind of romance that helped me get inspiration for this story again.

Chapter 5

Modo nuzzled into her hair and smiled. A thought struck him. "You know, darlin', neither one of us has had a bath yet."

She blinked, then winced. "Oh no, that's right! We went straight from the fight to the bar, and then we came home for, um," she lightly blushed over her mischievous smirk, "activities. Yeah, a shower would be good right now." She got up from his lap and headed up the stairs, looking back to smile invitingly. "Aren't you coming, big guy?"

The grey mouse smiled. "Oh darlin, I'm always happy to go with you." He followed her to her bedroom, quietly taking in their mingled scents from the bed. The Martian sat on the bed to remove his boots, and glanced up to see her pulling off her sleep shirt, shorts, and blue cotton panties. He'd frozen with his hands on his zipper, unable to pull his eye away from the sight of his lovely human girl naked. He blushed a slight bit as he went back to the task of undressing, hurriedly pulling off his chest plate and tossing his boots with a flick of his tail.

Modo walked into the bathroom just in time to see her stepping beneath the steaming water of the shower. He'd had a hard-on since he'd seen her sitting half-dressed, but as he watched the water stream over her naked body, it actually threatened to break out of his pants and make an escape. _Mother of Mars, she is so beautiful_, he thought as he watched the auburn tendrils of her hair become soaked with the hot water and fan out across the pale bare skin of her back. Thank the gods his arm was basically waterproof, or he'd be missing out on all this fun!

She just stood under the water for the longest time, letting it beat down on her head and shoulders, her hands braced on the tile walls of the small room. The hot water soaked into her muscles, easing the slight soreness she still had from earlier. He heard her sigh softly and she turned her head to look at him over one wet shoulder, her green eyes burning brightly and her full lips wet from the water streaming over her.

"Modo," she said in a husky voice, turning around and leaning against the wall underneath the stream. "I need you..."

_So, so beautiful,_ he thought again with wonder. Water flowed over her body; slipping down her shoulders, dripping from her breasts, sliding down her toned stomach to stream around her thighs and long legs. It was the stuff of fantasy for any Martian. The mouse silently thanked the gods for whatever this woman saw in him that would make her want him so much. He could barely contain himself, but simply smiled and stripped slowly while she watched through the fog of steam that drifted through the open doorway between them.

He saw her raise an eyebrow at his snug boxers and slowly pushed the undergarment over his muscular hips, letting his erection spring free at the last second. He didn't miss it when she smiled in appreciation and her tongue darted out to lick her lips as his shorts came off. He felt a soft throb in his groin at her reaction, which grew exponentially when she slowly turned around again and looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Oh Charley," he growled under his breath and closed his eyes for a beat to gain control of himself. "Do you know what you're doin' to me, darlin'?"

Her low, sultry voice answered, "I have an idea." She slowly slid her legs a bit further apart, green eyes mischievous as she looked at him.

Modo stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, trapping himself in the small, steam-filled stall with her. He stood beneath the water behind her for a second, tilting his head under the hot stream and letting it wet his thick, short fur and run down over his hard muscles. When he opened his eyes he saw her hand reaching towards him over one shoulder with a small bottle gripped in it, its opening aimed down. "Would you mind?" she asked softly.

He blinked in surprise, wondering if she knew what that request meant to his kind. Washing each other was something only mates did. Even so, he would never refuse his lady. "Not at all." He held out his hand and she squirted a measure of clear gel into his palm. The scent of apple-mint drifted to his nose and he felt his erection twitch in response. It smelled deliciously of her and he breathed the aroma in deeply.

He lathered the soap between his palms and slid soapy hands down her spine, then over her hips and up the front of her torso from belly to shoulders, lingering over her breasts for a second, then down her back again and across her rear. He heard her moan softly when his hands slid over her butt and his fingertips slid between her cheeks briefly, grazing against slick, sensitive skin.

He slipped his hands back around her hips, pulling her against him and drifting his lips along the side of her wet neck. "You are so beautiful," he said to her in a rough voice. His hands slid back up her soapy torso and drifted over her full breasts.

"Modo! That feels so good," she moaned as she felt his hands teasing the hard tips of her breasts, the slick feeling of the soap magnifying the sensation of his touch. He pulled back from her, then grabbed her shoulder and turned her gently to face him. "Please, Modo, don't hold back with me," she said, one hand reaching up to cup his jaw. "I want everything you can give me. Please?"

He leaned forward, enough that she could feel his hard length throbbing against her. "This is what you want?" She met his gaze and nodded with parted lips. He gripped the back of her neck, pulling her wet face to his and kissed her savagely. He pushed her against the wet tiled wall of her shower hard enough to make her gasp and pressed himself against her, his erection digging into the soft flesh of her belly. She looked surprised at first but then a wicked little smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

He looked at her and shook his head slightly with a small, amused smile before continuing with the charade. Who was he to argue if this is how she wanted it? He pressed his lips against hers again then nipped at her lower lip with his teeth. He bent his head and grazed his teeth along the side of her neck, sinking them in deeper when he reached the juncture of her shoulder. She tilted her head back and moaned, gasping out his name.

He slid both large hands down over her slick, wet hips and squeezed her backside, then slid his hands lower, digging his strong fingers into the backs of her thighs and forcing her legs up and apart, spreading her open and pressing her harder into the wall. He felt her legs wrap around his hips automatically and her arms went around his shoulders, her short fingernails digging into the back of his neck. She kissed him deeply, her moans sinking to an almost purring sound.

He entered her one swift thrust and she gasped in surprise as his thick, hard length filled her. A quick glance at her face assured him that he hadn't hurt her, and he began pounding into her.

Once he'd crossed that barrier he knew there was nothing he could do to stop. The feel of her around him was so exquisite. But it wasn't just the feel of being buried deep in her hot, wet center that did him in. The wet skin of her breasts pressed against his chest and the tightness of her strong legs wrapped around his hips made him feel like his head would explode in pleasure. But when she started begging him with sweet whispers he knew he was done for.

"_Please, oh please, Modo... I want it so bad... I want you so much! Oh, oh god, yes!...more, like that, please! ...you're filling me so deep, please, I want more...Modo! Please! I want to feel you come apart... I want you inside me so much...Oh yes!"_

Modo came hard at her urging and clamped his lips over hers, silencing her goading words with his shout as he spasmed inside her. His lips lingered against hers as his orgasm gradually subsided. He lowered his head and rested his forehead against her shoulder, the only sounds their heavy breathing and the steady jet of the shower.

Her legs trembled against his waist, and his tail immediately came up to hold her as he cupped her cheek, kissing her. He realized abruptly from her kiss that she wasn't finished yet and pulled back from her. "I'm sorry, darlin', I think I left you hangin'. But I'm gonna make it up to you. Right now." With gentle care, he slowly pulled away from her, a flush of pride on his cheeks as he heard her whimper in protest. His tail never left her waist as he helped support her as her feet touched the ground.

He grinned almost roguishly as his other hand reached for her body wash and squirted a generous amount into his palm, lathering up his hands. He knelt before her and started working the soap up her legs slowly. He massaged the muscles of her calves gently and slid his soapy hands up her thighs, lathering the front and then the back of each one in turn, the steady stream of water washing the resulting suds away from her soft skin. His hands slid to her inner thighs teasingly but drifted back down again before slipping around to her backside, then back over her hips. His thumbs delicately drifted over the vee of dark red curls between her thighs and he heard her breath hitch.

He glanced up at her and his own breath caught in his throat at the raw desire he saw in Charley's eyes. He slid his thumbs softly along the junctures of her inner thighs, moving them slowly closer to her center. He watched her face as his thumbs caressed her outer folds and then spread them apart, allowing the hot water to stream over the delicate flesh of her sex. Her eyelids drifted closed and her lips parted with a husky moan when he grazed the small nub at her core with the tip of his thumb.

Modo's eye returned to his task and he leaned in, darting his tongue out and swirling it around the small bundle of nerves before him before capturing it gently between his lips. She moaned louder and tilted her hips toward his mouth. One of her hands drifted to his ear, stroking and rubbing it while the other fell to the back of his head, gently pulling him closer to her.

He gripped one of her legs behind the knee and urged her foot up to his shoulder, then went to work with his tongue. He began with slow, languid strokes, plunging his tongue deep inside her. He could taste the remnants of his own orgasm mixed with her sweet flavor and the thought made him instantly hard again. The motions of his tongue became more insistent, flicking and swirling at the top of her sex. Her hips undulated gently in rhythm with his mouth and he heard her breathy moans and cries of his name increase in frequency and volume.

Charley gasped, barely able to hold onto a thought in her head. Modo was working her to frenzy! Pleasure was shooting through her with each motion of his tongue, his mouth, his hands, and sweet Lord, she didnt' know how much more she could take! His tongue sped up in response to her moans, sending her over the edge with a low cry of his name. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing that particular sound coming from her. He tasted her pleasure and growled low: it was sweet and dark like wine and he wanted every last drop. The Martian licked and sucked at her core once again, his tail joining in to play with her clit, his ears filled with her desperately calling his name. His shaft was already hard, and every cell of his body was screaming for him to claim her again.

She cried out in shocked pleasure, stunned at another orgasm within five minutes of the first. Wasting no time, he lowered her leg from his shoulder and stood up, tail wrapped at her waist again. The girl gasped in dazed confusion as he spun her around and bent her over, forcing her to place her hands on the wall to brace herself. He spread her thighs wide and entered her from behind with one swift thrust, gripping her hips tightly in his hands and hammering into her with almost desperate need. He sent his tail down to stroke at her clit, circling and rubbing as he pushed inside his sweet girl over and over again. She began to clench her inner muscles around him, her grip hot, wet, and so gods' blessed tight-He lost it completely and with a series of violent thrusts and a loud groan his orgasm took him. At the same time, he felt her body tremble as she came again with a loud cry of ecstasy.

Charlene stood quivering and gasping for breath under the streaming water, both hands braced against the wall but unable to move for fear she'd collapse into a puddle. Modo's strong grip on her hips was apparently the only thing holding her up. She sighed softly as she felt him pull her back to his chest, holding her close, his arms wrapped around her waist. One of his hands rested over her heart, and she laced her fingers through his. The girl leaned into his embrace, lifting up her head to kiss at his jaw. He smiled and kissed her softly. His look turned uncertain as he quietly asked, "Was it too much, Charley-darlin'? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," she answered, kissing him again. "No, hon, you didn't. I liked it. Love it, even." She grinned, her look full of mischief. "I had no idea you had that sort of dominating in you." She winked. "You bring that out any time you want, hon."

He chuckled, and slid back as his length softened enough to leave her body, his tail reaching for the washcloth. "As you wish, darlin'. But I do remember coming in here intending to get clean," he smiled, "not more dirty."

She grinned. "Oh, I think we can fix that."


End file.
